Impossible Has Happened Before
by LuckyNumbers
Summary: Rose and the metacrisis Doctor never thought that they would see the Doctor again; especially not on their wedding day! Well, no matter what happens, it's going to be interesting! Rose/10.5, Amy/Rory, Doctor/River.
1. Not Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Doctor Who".**

**Note: this takes place before "The God Complex" as Amy and Rory are still traveling with the Doctor.**  
>_<p>

Rose stood in the back of the church in her white dress and veil arm-in-arm with her father. She had never really understood what people meant about their wedding being the happiest day of their lives until now.

As she began to walk up the aisle, the only thing that was keeping her from dashing up to the altar was the fact that her father was holding onto her arm.

She couldn't help staring. There he was just waiting for her. Her Doctor. He was as perfect as the day she had met him, even if he didn't look the same. And yes, maybe he was a Human-Time Lord metacrisis clone thing, but that didn't matter to her anymore. It used to, but she got used to it. After all, he still had the same memories and feelings, but she knew that _this_ version of the Doctor would never leave her.

She remembered how he had proposed to her. He had done it in an overly-cheesy-Hollywood way. He took her out to dinner at an extremely exclusive restaurant. He must have made the reservations months in advance. She couldn't believe it, but he actually had the waiter put the ring in her glass of champagne. She didn't know that people actually did that, but then again, this _was_ the Doctor.

It felt like it took entirely too long to get down the aisle, but she finally stood across from the man of her dreams (literally, in some aspects). She could barely hear what the minister was saying. All of her attention was on the man across from her. She listened just enough for her name and his (his name was officially "John Smith" to anyone outside her family as too many people would wonder why people only called him "Doctor"). She heard just enough to know when she was to say "I do." She heard him say it as well, and suddenly they were so close.

They kissed, and just for effect, he dipped her. Rose heard the whooping from the guests and grinned widely when she and her new husband broke apart. She felt a strange sort of giddiness when she realized that girls across the universe (hell, across the _multiple_ universes) would be extremely jealous of her at that moment.

As they walked down the aisle hand-in-hand, she could not think of how anything could ruin this day.

That is, until she heard the sound and saw an all-too-familiar blue box materialize right in the middle of the church.

"So, where are we going this time?" Amy Pond asked as she watched the Doctor work furiously over the controls of the TARDIS.

"Well, I was thinking of two different places, actually," he responded. "We can choose one now and go to the other one later."

"And they are?" the redhead asked.

"We could either go to ancient Athens," the Doctor responded, "or we could head to a planet that has emerald rain. I'm not talking about the color, either. It literally rains down emeralds. We'd have to wear helmets, though."

"I vote for that!" Amy seemed very excited.

"Of course you do," Rory said. Not that he didn't want to see this planet himself, of course, but his wife was just so predictable sometimes.

"Right, then," the Doctor said. "Emerald rain it is!" The Doctor resumed his work at the controls. The TARDIS suddenly started pitching like a ship in a storm.

Amy would never say this to the Doctor's face, but sometimes, she wished River was there so she could fly the TARDIS steadily. She was just glad that she didn't get motion sick easily.

Suddenly, it stopped rocking and all the lights went out.

"Oh no," the Doctor said quietly. "This is not good. This is definitely, completely the opposite of good."

"Doctor?" Rory asked. "What's going on?"

"We have appeared to have fallen out of the time vortex," the Doctor answered.

"Is that possible?" asked Amy.

"No," was the Doctor's curt reply. "Well, at least it shouldn't be. It has happened before, and something very bad happened when it did."

"What kind of bad?" Amy asked, beginning to panic a little. "Was it death bad?"

"No, there was no dying," the Doctor answered. "Actually, I lied. There was a lot of dying, but none of it was my fault, I swear."

"Doctor, where are we?" Rory asked.

"Well, I don't know," the Time Lord admitted. "I have a hunch, but I really, _really_ hope I'm wrong?"

"And how many times has that happened?" Amy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, not many," he admitted. "I'm just going to have a look outside. You two should just stay back. I'm still not sure if we are where I think we are, and I really hope we're not."

"Doctor, what's so bad about the place you're thinking about?" Rory asked. "It's more than the death, isn't it?"

The Doctor exhaled loudly. "The last time I was there," he said, "I left something very important behind." He then walked over to the entrance of the TARDIS and tentatively opened the door.

He poked his head out to see that they had landed, of all places, inside a church. Everything was draped in white, and the people around were in formal attire.

"Well, this looks familiar," he commented. He then noticed the two people standing directly in front of the TARDIS staring with mouths agape.

"Maybe a bit too familiar," he added.


	2. Well, This is Confusing

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Doctor Who". If I did, Donna would have never had her memory wiped.  
>_<strong>

Rose could not believe what she was seeing. If her eyes were telling her the truth, then the TARDIS had just landed in her wedding. And if that _was_ the TARDIS, the one she had known and traveled in, then that strange looking young man wearing the bowtie and tweed was, in fact, the Doctor.

It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't the only one there who saw it. People were going to want answers. She ran over to her parents.

"Mum, Dad," she said, "listen. Tell everyone to get to the reception hall. Start cocktails or whatever; just get them out of here."

"But what are we supposed to tell them?" Jackie asked, slightly hysterical.

"Tell them it's a trick," Rose offered. "Tell them that it's entertainment. Just tell them anything but the truth."

Jackie didn't look like she was getting it, but luckily, Pete caught on.

"Alright!" he announced. "I hope everyone enjoyed that bit of pre-reception entertainment. Now, if everyone could make their way to the reception hall, we can start making this wedding fun, eh?"

Many of the guests still had dubious looks on their faces, but they all soon filed out, leaving Rose, her Doctor, and the man she rather thought was _the_ Doctor.

When everyone was gone, he decided that it was fine for him to step out of the TARDIS (she was sure it was _the_ TARDIS, now).

He poked his head back into the police box. "Well, I know exactly where we are, now," he told Rory and Amy. "We're not in any sort of danger; well, you're not, at least. The only thing is that it's going to get rather confusing from here on in."

"When is it not?" Rory whispered to his wife. She chuckled. He did not care in the least about whether or not it was confusing outside of the TARDIS, he just didn't want to stay inside. It was rather spooky when it went completely dark, and it brought up some bad memories for him.

When they left the police box, they found themselves in a church facing two people who looked like they had just gotten married. They suddenly understood the Doctor's comment about something being very "familiar".

"Right, introductions," the Doctor said, clapping his hands together. He gestured to Amy and Rory. "These are my companions, the Ponds. That's Amy, and that's Rory. And they," he motioned to the other couple, "well, that's Rose Tyler, and that's, well, that's me. Not really me, of course. He's my metacrisis double made out of my hand and regeneration energy. It is a _long_ story, believe me."

Neither Amy nor Rory understood that last part.

"So, it's really you?" Rose spoke up. She still couldn't believe it. "You regenerated again."

"Doctor, how does she know you?" Amy asked.

"To put it simply, Rose and I used to travel together," he answered.

Amy felt a little disappointed at that answer for some reason. She didn't know why. After all, the Doctor was hundreds of years old. Of course he would have had other companions before her. She guessed that she just didn't like the fact that he had never told her.

"I need to sit down," Rose said. She nearly fell onto a pew and put her head in her hand. Of all the people who showed up at her wedding, _he_ was one she had never anticipated. And there was something worse.

"Wait a minute," her Doctor said, "if you're here, then you crossed universes. That shouldn't be possible. Not anymore, at least."

"I'm working on it," the Doctor admitted. "Hopefully, this doesn't mean that the universe is falling apart…_Again_."

"That does seem to happen a lot," Rose commented.

There was a long pause before the Doctor spoke again. "So, you two got married," he said, directing it to the newlywed couple. "Well, that's… anyway, what do they call you? I doubt anyone but Rose's family and Jake know you as 'The Doctor.'"

"John Smith," he replied. "Well, it's not like you weren't expecting that, right?"

Amy paused, remembering how the Doctor's Ganger had taken than name as well. How many times had he used it?

"Look, can someone just _please_ explain what's going on?" Rory half-yelled. "You all seem to have everything figured out, but since we've been here, all Amy and I have gotten are some really confusing introductions."

This time, it was "John" who answered. "You two are his companions, right?" Amy and Rory both nodded. "So, you know what he is, correct? Well, when a Time Lord regenerates, he changes form."

The two knew that. Though they had never seen the Doctor regenerate, River had done it when she changed from Mels to her current form.

"Well, I'm a product of that," John continued. "Your Doctor used to look like me. There was some really complicated stuff with a hand, regeneration energy, and an extremely important woman that would take too long to explain, and I was created. I'm a perfect copy of him- _well_, the way he used to be, except I'm mostly human." He went onto explain that this was a universe parallel to their own and that they had been living there ever since the Doctor sealed off the universes.

"I guess that clears it up a bit," Rory said, though he really wasn't sure if it did.

"What I still don't get," Amy said, "is why we're here in the first place. You said that the Doctor sealed of the universes, which means it should be impossible for us to be here."

"Well, I've been here a few times before," the Doctor said. "The fact that it is impossible has never seemed to stop that, though I've never come here on purpose. The fact that we are here means that a very large hole was torn in the time vortex."

"And that's bad, right?" Rory asked.

"Very, very bad," the Doctor answered. "A large enough rip could very well cause the universe to collapse. It's not very easy to fix, and I need the TARDIS working again before I can do anything."

"Can't you just charge it up the way you did last time?" John asked.

"Of course, I can," the Doctor replied. "It just takes time."

"Well, in the meantime," John said, "you could, if you want to, come to the reception. You don't have to, of course."

"Brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed. "I love weddings. Always go to weddings for the dancing."

"Please don't dance," Amy pleaded.

"What's wrong with my dancing?"

"You look like a complete dork!"

"What, he can't dance?" Rose asked, brightening a bit.

"I thought you used to travel with him," Amy laughed.

"He _used_ to be able to dance."


End file.
